fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ignatz
|jap_fullname = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthday =March 14 |fod_birth =14th of the Lone Moon Imperial Year 1163 |nationality = Leicester Alliance |faction(s) = Golden Deer |occupation(s) = Student at the Officers Academy |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |voiceby =Christian La Monte |jap_voiceby = Shougo Yano |class = Commoner }} Ignatz is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Ignatz is a student at the Officers Academy who is from the Leicester Alliance and is a member of the Golden Deer. He comes from a family of merchants. He is 17 at the start of the game. Profile Early life Ignatz is the second son of a merchant family in the Leicester Alliance. Academy phase Ignatz enrolls in Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180, and joins the Golden Deer. Since his brother is inheriting the family business, he entered the Officers Academy aiming to be a knight with the support of his parents, but it seems there might be something else he'd rather do deep down inside. War phase If the Crimson Flower or Azure Moon routes are chosen and Ignatz has not been drafted into the player's army, he will appear alongside his allies from the Golden Deer during Chapter 17, "Blood of the Eagle and Lion" where he may be killed during the 3-way onslaught between the three houses. Dmitri will mourn for him when he does, and express regret for not being able to save him. In the Black Eagles route he will appear in Chapter 13 aiding Judith in defending the bridge where he can be killed with Judith mourning his death, though it is entirely possible he will surrender with the rest of the Alliance forces once Judith is defeated. Personality A kind boy, Ignatz loves the beauty of nature and art, even making it his hobby, though it is put aside as he is forced to become a knight, dampening his overall tone, but not his optimism. In truth, he is not competent enough at being a knight, and seeks this path out of his father's desire, and would rather pursue a way to use his talent as an artist which, in his endings, he becomes one. In turn he dislikes it when people don't enjoy art. He also has astrapophobia, fear of lightning. Though he is quite close with Raphael, Ignatz blames himself for the deaths of Raphael's parents, even if Raphael himself doesn't hold it against him at all. He does gets over it in their supports, and can even end up marrying to Raphael's sister, Maya, in their ending. In-Game Base Stats Skill Levels Growth Rates |35% |35% |30% |50% |50% |55% |25% |35% |25% |} Maximum Stats |70 |51 |42 |69 |70 |76 |43 |49 |45 |} Learnt Magic |D |Blizzard |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C | Cutting Gale |Physic |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - |Ward |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Fimbulvetr | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Given his skill levels, Ignatz will have easy access to the Myrmidon class family (Myrmidon, Mercenary, Thief, Swordmaster, Assassin, Mortal Savant), the Fighter class family (Fighter, Archer, Sniper), and the Monk class family (Monk, Mage, Dark Mage, Warlock, Dark Bishop). Ignatz's big selling point is his high accuracy thanks to his personal skill giving him +20 to hit chance, but when compared to other archers like Claude, Leonie, Bernadetta, or Shamir, he isn't quite as powerful offensively. While his dexterity, speed and luck growths are good, his strength growth can be unreliable and he suffers from below-average survivability. Additionally, his high accuracy tends to become less impactful later in the game, where the other archers will become highly accurate anyway. Nevertheless, Ignatz makes up for any of his shortcomings with reliability; he will almost never miss a shot if properly built up, even if he may not hit as hard as the others. His speed and dexterity, combined with his strengths in bows and swords, make him a good candidate for the Thief and Assassin classes, and his budding talent in Reason means he can even make an acceptable Mortal Savant if built up, though his magic stat is a bit below average. That said, his personal skill will help a great deal with his spell list, as Blizzard and Fimbulvetr are otherwise inaccurate spells. He also has a strength in Authority, but his low charm growth rate may make his gambits less effective as his personal skill does not affect his gambits. Supports *Byleth (S-Support with female Byleth) *Claude *Lorenz *Raphael *Lysithea *Marianne *Hilda *Leonie *Petra *Mercedes *Ingrid *Flayn *Shamir *Cyril Quotes Ignatz/Quotes Possible Endings Ignatz - Worldly Artist :After returning home, Ignatz persuaded his family that he should become a painter. He traveled all through Fódlan and beyond, painting beautiful landscapes and captivating portraits of the world's cultures. His unique style set the artistic paradigm for a generation. Ignatz and Flayn :Soon after the war, Flayn disappeared. Ignatz searched unsuccessfully for her for a time, but finally gave up and went home. With hard-won permission from his family, he then set out to travel the world as an artist. Years later, his journey took him by chance to Garreg Mach, where the statue of Saint Cethleann inspired him to paint. It was then that Flayn finally appeared, wondering aloud why Ignatz was not painting her as he’d promised. Overjoyed, Ignatz devoted much of the rest of his artistic career to getting Flayn’s likeness just right. Her visage was finally captured in the work he called The Second Advent of a Saint, which was widely recognized as a masterpiece. Ignatz and Lysithea :Lysithea returned home to help her parents restore their family land. Years later, when the end to their hard work was finally in sight, she relinquished House Ordelia's claim to nobility, and the family retreated from the public eye. In her new life as a commoner, she had a chance reunion with Ignatz, who had persuaded his family to allow him to travel the world as an artist. Lysithea became enchanted by his determination, and by the lanscapes and portraits he painted of all he had seen in his travels. She offered the remainder of her short life in support of his work. It is said that Ignatz's most famous piece, Portrait of a Goddess, used Lysithea's face as a reference. Ignatz and Marianne :Marianne returned home to a warm welcome from her adoptive father, who recognized her wisdom and skill and began to groom her as his successor. During that time, she had a chance reunion with Ignatz, who had persuaded his family to allow him to travel the world as an artist. Marianne wholeheartedly supported his work, and before long, came to be enchanted not merely by the landscapes and portraits of all he had seen in his travels, but also by his character. The romance between artist and patron was considered unusual, but long after their wedding, the story of how they fell in love was immortalized in popular plays. Ignatz and Raphael :Raphael returned to his homeland to serve his liege lord as a knight, and spent his spare time helping out at the inn that his family had opened during his time away. He was compelled to give up knighthood and manage the inn full-time, however, when his sister Maya suddenly declared her ambitions to become an artist and vanished. Years later, when she finally returned, she did so in the company of another artist: her husband, Ignatz. With cheerful support from Raphael's family, Ignatz and his wife rose to prominence and, with their unique style, set their artistic paradigm in Fódlan for a generation. Ignatz and Leonie :Leonie took over the mercenary company formerly led by Jeralt. Though she earned a great deal of renown, the work began to dry up as the post war chaos subsided. It was around that time she had a chance to reunion with Ignatz, who had persuaded his family to allow him to wander the world as an artist. Remembering how they had once promised to travel together, Leonie disbanded her mercenary company and resolved to accompany him. The pair left Fódlan, searching for sights hithertoo unseen. Where their journey took them remains unknown. Ignatz and Petra :Petra returned to her homeland of Brigid, and inherited the throne from her grandfather. As ruler, she declared independence from Fódlan and Dagda on more equal terms. At every step along the way, she was accompanied and supported by her husband, Ignatz, who had left Fódlan behind to be with her. Trade with Fódlan boomed under Petra's reign, thanks in no small part to the Victor Trading Company. But while Ignatz was happy to support Petra's goals, he remained focused on his work as an artist. His picturesque renditions of the Brigid landscape, done in the Fódlan style, were held in high regard all over the world. Ignatz and Hilda :After Hilda returned home, her fashionable accessories achieved widespread popularity, leading her to create the first artisan academy in Fódlan. While shopping for art supplies, she had a chance reunion with Ignatz, who had persuaded his family to allow him to travel the world as an artist. Hilda invited Ignatz to teach at her school, and she and the students became enchanted by the landscapes and portraits of all he had seen in his travels, the two gradually fell in love. Their romance birthed a new style that inspired artists in Fódlan for generations Etymology Ignatz is a diminutive of Ignatius, a Latin name meaning "fiery one". Trivia *Ignatz stands at 164cm (or about 5’5”). Gallery Ignatz SRank.png|CG artwork of Ignatz at S Support Ignatz Portrait 5 Years.png|Ignatz's portrait post time skip. Ignatz 5 Years.jpg|Ignatz after the time skip. ignatz_commoner.jpg|Ignatz's battle model as a Commoner. ignatz_myrmidon.jpg|Ignatz's battle model as a Myrmidon. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Stubs Category:Playable characters